fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Darkmon cns/How to "Become"
Well I'm making a few blogs in the last few days aaa? Well the inspiration for this came from seeing drago say you can't become nigh omnipotent (a statement as true as it is false because omnipotent paradox) and this poped in my head A guide on how to have a character become something else of everything I can think of tier power user EXT. Omnis and nighs Let's start with a popular and "simple" one. Becoming Omnipotent. As drago has said you can't. On your own. In order for a character to become omnipotent there must already be a omnipotent character in the veres. It comes from the fact that a omnipotent being can both create another omnipotent being and make a being omnipotent. Tho there both kinda sudo (fake) and not what they sound. A being could become omnipotent by merging with a omnipotent being which an omnipotent being can make happen. An omnipotent being can do anything. And with that in mind these 2 things become true as well look at your device. Look closely then look at your hands. If an omnipotent being existed all these things would be a part of it. There for if a omnipotent being created another one he would be a part of it and it him and aways would have. Basically I just described nothing would happen if it created another omnipotent being. Something if it made another being omnipotent they would have essentially fused becameing both omnipresent and omniscient. In conclusion a omnipotent being making a character omnipotent is the same thing as making said character not exist. High 1-A: rather similar to the tier 0 one but a high 1-A character could do it as well, and depending on your limitation the character may keep there individuality. Omnipresent: I could keep adding omnipotent can grant insert here but it can do all of these so I'm going to stop adding it unless it's the only way. You could become omnipresent with extremely powerful reality warping/Fusionism or some sort of scientific device designed for such a feat.(or not and just explodes or somthing making someone in said explosion ominpresent which seems to happen more often) Omniscient: it should be noted that a being can be given the classification omniscient with no supernatural effects they only need to know every thing in there veres even if it's not things about the future but only facts and information. There are diffrent digress. So having a really long life spam and being good at collecting information could get you a lower degree of it. To get higher degrees (all possible knowledge what could happen what could not happen and what will not happen) requires extremely powerful knowledge inducement or again reality warping. Extremely powerful procog or cosmic awareness could possibly give this as well. Immunitys Note:I will list a power and explan a responsible way to be immune to it in your current state. For a explanation there's a bit of a funny story I and draco where talking about somthing and I had listed a rather long paragraph about why it was possible to be immune to hacking as a robot then I realised I misunderstood him and he didn't say mean it was impossible. So I figered I'd put it here. Hacking(disclaimer this is referring to a computer/human hacking with another computer or a person on the device itself only/ the modern idea of hacking): there are probably 3 for this, one of them I'm iffy if it works but I'm still putting it. 1 simplely not having a interface if there is no interface connected to a machine then hacking would not be possible. 2 the one I'm rather unsure on. If there is no password system in place. You can't hack what's aways open but that's like.. saying you can't unlock a open lock, You CAN'T but you don't need too.. 3 not being made to interface. Well it at first sounds like the same as the original method it's rather more permanent. 1 could be achieved by destroying the methods of interfacing, Keybord and internet connection for example, however this would be a device that was built not to be changed. There was never a keyboard or internet even if there was internet the device was not made with the ability to change it's own code making hacking it truly impossible. Matter manplation: under go a process by which your material form is transmuted in to an undefined substance that is jot made of atoms or fundamental particles. TLDR don't be made of matter. Existence eraser: talk the sims player into turning you into a non existent yet still active being (have non existent psychology) Note: saving Category:Blog posts